Regina Mills Must Die
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Emma Swan had moved around her entire life, due to her mother and the fact she couldn't keep a long term relationship. They had just moved to Storybrooke Maine and Emma thought this school year would be just like the others, but those other schools didn't have Regina Mills... Based off of the movie 'John Tucker Must Die' [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

So I know that I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I have three others in the works...but this has been in my head for so long that I just had to start writing it!

So if you didn't know by the title or summary, this is a SwanQueen version of one of my favourite movies, 'John Tucker Must Die' if you haven't seen it...then see it...seriously just...see it xD

Anyway! Hope you all enjoy!

P.S, I own nothing and any and all mistakes are my own! I also suck at summaries in case you hadn't noticed...sorry :)

SWAN QUEEN

Emma Swan had moved around her entire life, due to her mother and the fact she could never keep a long term relationship. Every man her mom had been in, the guy always left her, skipped town so fast Emma didn't even get to learn their names. So she just called them all 'Skip'.

Emma had learned pretty fast it was best not to make friends with anyone, or have any kind of relationship really. So, she was practically invisible.

Anyway, another Skip had well, skipped, and her mother decided that, yet again, it was time to move.

After a lot of research, she found the small town of Storybrooke in Maine. Emma had heard of many places in her life, but she'd never ever heard of Storybrooke, Maine.

But, she supposed that was a good thing, she figured since it's a small town, there wouldn't be many guys to obsess over her mother.

Mary Margaret may look harmless, but, she is a _very_ good seductress.

So anyway, Emma was now in this town of Storybrooke, Maine, living with her mother in a small two bedroomed loft apartment. It wasn't much, but it was enough, especially if they would just end up moving again.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma had figured this school year would be just like any other.

She'd be invisible, and keep her head in her books.

But, _god_ was she wrong. And that was all because of Regina Mills.

Regina Mills, the girl everyone wanted to be with.

Only, she's a lesbian, much to the distain of the male students.

But the girls...even the straight ones...go crazy for her.

She's captain of the _guys_ basketball team, sometimes models, works out a lot and is the smoothest girl ever.

They say she can turn any girl gay with just a look.

That didn't happen for Emma of course, the blonde had found out a long time ago she was gay, and was actually very open about it, she was nervous to tell her mom of course, but Mary Margaret had just told her that she was totally fine with it, she even told Emma she had experimented in high school...that was where the conversation ended and Emma left the room.

Let's get back on track, Emma got a job at a restaurant, Lumiere's, and soon found out that Regina had _three_ girlfriends...she was seeing three girls at once and was getting away with it! Emma couldn't believe it.

 _How can girls_ actually _fall for her?! She's such a pig!_ Emma thought.

The three girls were...

Ruby Lucas, known as a slut and a vegan activist.

Kathryn Nolan, known for being incredibly smart and on the schools news team.

And Elsa Glaciem, the head cheerleader.

All three girls totally oblivious to the fact that they were all being cheated on.

But Emma learned that Regina dated girls from different social groups, so that none of them would ever actually find out about the other.

Until one day...

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted that because I want you all to let me know if you want me to continue!

Also, if you didn't know, Elsa's last name is Latin for ice...(thank you ducky! :3)

Hope you enjoyed!

Once again, I own nothing and any mistakes are mine!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - MickeyShells23

Tumblr - anotherevilregal21

Instagram - AnotherEvilRegal

Twitter - EvilSQRegal


	2. Gym

Author's Note

So I freaking loved the response I got on this first chapter! Thank you all so much for the support!

I'm so excited to continue this, and I hope you all are too!

On with the show!

P.S, I own nothing and mistakes are all mine!

SWAN QUEEN

 _Previously..._

 _Let's get back on track, Emma got a job at a restaurant, Lumiere's, and soon found out that Regina had three girlfriends...she was seeing three girls at once and was getting away with it! Emma couldn't believe it._

 _How can girls actually fall for her?! She's such a pig! Emma thought._

 _The three girls were..._

 _Ruby Lucas, known as a slut and a vegan activist._

 _Kathryn Nolan, known for being incredibly smart and on the schools news team._

 _And Elsa Glaciem, the head cheerleader._

 _All three girls totally oblivious to the fact that they were all being cheated on._

 _But Emma learned that Regina dated girls from different social groups, so that none of them would ever actually find out about the other._

 _Until one day..._

SWAN QUEEN

Today's gym class, dodgeball... _yay_ , Emma thought, _my favourite...not_.

Emma was tying her shoelaces when she overheard a conversation Kathryn and another girl were having.

"Hey, where were you last night? I thought we were gonna study?" the girl asked.

"Well...let's just say I was a little busy with something...or some _one_." Kat replied, a smirk on her face.

"Kat! Who?!"

"Okay you promise not to tell anyone?" when the girl nodded, Kathryn continued, "I am dating," Kat moved her hand to cover her mouth slightly, "Regina Mills..."

Before the girl could answer, Kathryn was hit with a dodgeball. By none other than Elsa Glaciem.

"What the hell?!" Kat screamed, holding her nose in pain.

"You stay the hell away from Regina! She's mine!" Elsa yelled in Kathryn's face.

"What?! No she's mine!" Kat screamed back and shoved Elsa, it quickly turned into a cat fight.

Ruby Lucas got inbetween the two, trying to break up the fight, "Come on girls! Fighting over someone is just stupid!"

"We're not fighting over _someone_ , we're fighting over Regina Mills!" Kathryn screamed.

Ruby gasped, shoved Kat and yelled, "Regina is _mine!_ "

Which lead to a fight between all the girls...and Emma getting hit in the face and falling to the floor.

At which point the gym teacher, Coach 'Granny' as she insisted to be called, decided to stop the fighting.

She got in the middle of the girls, blew her whistle and yelled, "Now that is _enough!_ "

When she assumed the fight was over, she backed off, hoping that she could get on with her class...she was wrong.

The fight started again, Emma was being shoved around by Kat, Elsa and Ruby, the fighting stopped when Ruby pushed the cart with the dodgeballs in, making Emma, Elsa and Kat fall over, and she ended up tripping over and falling with them. The whole fight stopped when Emma took Granny's whistle and blew on it.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! This chick is cheating on you," Emma started pointing at the girls, "you, and yes, _you_ , and instead of taking it out on him, you're taking it out on each other?!"

"Hey! You watch your mouth blondie! Detention, all four of you." Granny yelled.

Emma got up and stormed off to change out of her gym clothes.

Getting up, Ruby huffed, "Who the hell was that?"

"I dunno like...Tiffany or somethin'", Elsa also huffed.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So I was thinking about how I'm going to do this whole thing, and I was thinking, how would you guys feel if I updated the chapters like scenes from the movie? So this was the gym scene, and the next chapter/scene would be detention. Also! Who should I have be Regina's brother/sister?

Let me know in the reviews!

Hope you enjoyed!

Once again, I own nothing and any mistakes are mine!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - MickeyShells23

Tumblr - anotherevilregal21

Instagram - AnotherEvilRegal

Twitter - EvilSQRegal


End file.
